Vampiro
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: -¿Tu no crees en vampiros?- me había preguntado mi mejor amiga esa tarde  -Tú sabrás que creer si alguno llega a visitarte…- Había sonado como algo parecido a una amenaza, pero yo no lo quería creer así, digo… ¿los vampiros existen realmente?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son todos y cada uno de ellos de las CLAMP._

_Aclaraciones: Si, ya se que les debo mucho, y que hace MUCHISIMO tiempo que yo no me presentaba por aquí, pero esto nació hace solo unos minutos, es una idea que se desarrollo sola y tenia que mostrárselas, porque es algo nuevo para mi en cuanto a la redacción y muchas cosas más. _

_Yo se que les debo muchas explicaciones, pero espero que puedan darse unos minutos para leer esto, y les aseguro que al final les tengo mis explicaciones._

* * *

><p>-¿Tu no crees en vampiros?- me había preguntado mi mejor amiga esa tarde<p>

-¿Cómo creer en ellos? He tenido suficiente de vampiros con las estupideces que últimamente salen en televisión, cine y literatura, "Inframundo", "Twilight", "Interview with the vampire", me parecen estupideces, hacen que los vampiros como Bram Stoker nos los describió dejen de ser tan perturbadores, los hacen tiernos, enamoradizos, brillosos, o llenos de acción innecesaria. No me gustan los vampiros a como los pintan ahora, no me gustan y punto.-

-Tu sabrás que creer si alguno llega a visitarte…- Había sonado como algo parecido a una amenaza, pero yo no lo quería creer así, digo… ¿los vampiros existen realmente?

Las dudas llenaron mi mente todo el día, ya que a pesar de lo fantasioso que sonaba todo aquel asunto, hacia días que ocurrían cosas que parecían totalmente imposibles, las personas actuaban de forma realmente extraña, mis padres me recluían más en mi casa que nunca y había una nueva regla en casa "Dormir con las ventanas cerradas".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ocurrió varios días después de mi pequeña plática con mi amiga, era de noche y yo seguía usando las redes sociales en mi ordenador, a pesar de que eran las 2 de la mañana… Decidí ir a dormir un poco más tarde, camine desde mi escritorio a la cama a paso lento, cuando sentí un ligero viento, pero, ¿Qué no había cerrado la ventana?, me acerque lentamente a comprobarlo más quede estática al notar un brillo carmesí cuando la cortina se levanto por el viento.

Me acerque lentamente a la ventana tomando con suavidad un extremo de la cortina y levantándola lentamente.

Lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con una mirada ámbar, fría, seductora. Sus ojos no eran totalmente rojos, solo brillaban de esa manera, no me causaban miedo sino deseo, un deseo incontrolable emanando de mi interior. Tenía el cabello chocolate, piel clara, su complexión era musculosa pero no exagerada, era sin lugar a duda más alto que yo, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de piel, con una playera negra con plateado, pantalón de piel y botas con hebillas… Y me mirara como si quisiera comerme, no en manera sexual… realmente comerme…

-¿Qué diablos?- solté cuando me di cuenta de mi situación, si un paso atrás trastabillando con mis pies y cayendo al suelo.

Escuche una risa disimulada y levante la mirada, no estaba alucinando ese tipo estaba realmente ahí, en mi habitación, había entrado en el lapso en que yo levantaba la cortina.

-¿Quién eres y que mierda haces en mi habitación?- susurre esperando no despertar a mis padres, no estaba segura de que un hombre en mi habitación les agradaría mucho.

-Soy, alguien…- susurro sin darle importancia, se inclino un poco hacia mí, tomo mi mano y me hizo poner en pie.

Y antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, moviéndose de la manera más sensual que pude esperar de un hombre, su boca sabia a menta y su lengua era áspera y suave al mismo tiempo mientras jugaba con la mía, ocasionando que a pesar de que mi primera opción hubiera sido oponer resistencia, no lograra hacerlo.

Se separo suavemente de mí y me dirigió una mirada llena de deseo, pero ¿Qué quería de mí?

-Solo tu esencia…- susurro como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Mi esencia?- no comprendía a que se refería…

En un movimiento me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta mi cama depositándome con suavidad y observándome completamente, haciéndome recordar que solo llevaba puesto un camisón semi-transparente.

Me cubrí instintivamente el pecho con mis brazos, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva de su parte

-No lo hagas- demando, y se coloco nuevamente sobre mí, cubrió mi boca con la suya seduciéndome nuevamente con el sabor de su boca y la suavidad de cada movimiento que realizaba…

Sentí sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo, acariciando mis piernas para lograr que yo las abriera y así poder colocarse entre ellas, sentí sus manos ascendiendo hasta mis pechos y acariciarlos suavemente sobre la tela de mi camisón, sentí su entrepierna rozarse contra la mía, y sentí la tela de mis braguitas humedecerse…

Tomo una respiración mirándome a los ojos, mientras subía una de sus manos a mi cara y me acariciaba casi con ternura y amor. Después cerró los ojos y cubrió nuevamente mi boca con la suya.

Sus manos se colaron bajo la tela y comenzaron a acariciarme de manera suave, trazando círculos en mi piel y tocando todo lo que alcanzaba, extendiendo sus dedos al máximo al parecer para cubrir mas piel, cuando llego a mis pechos acaricio la base y trazo una espiral hasta llegar a mi pezón, para pellizcarlo suavemente y después abarcar todo mi pecho con su palma.

Mientras con su otra mano alcanzaba el elástico de mis braguitas y las comenzaba a sacar por mis piernas.

Desearía decir que yo no era consciente de eso, que estaba hipnotizada, pero a pesar de que seguramente estaba en un trance, era un trance de deseo y pasión, porque desde el momento en que me había topado con su mirada me había llenado esa sensación de necesidad, necesidad por ese hombre que estaba sobre mí en ese momento.

Separo sus labios de los míos y me miro fijamente mientras hacia algunos movimientos que no supe reconocer sino hasta que sentí su pene tocando la piel de mí entrepierna, observe sus ojos frio pero en fuego… una contradicción seductora.

Sentí una de sus manos vagando por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi punto más sensible acariciando un poco y luego invadiéndome con un dedo, logrando que yo me arqueara contra el…

-estas lista…- susurro nuevamente, y yo no supe si interpretarlo como una pregunta o como una afirmación hasta que sentí la punta de su pene contra mi centro, mientras el repartía besos por mi cuello, comenzando a entrar en mi lenta y deliciosamente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté con la brisa de la mañana, estaba cubierta únicamente por una sabana, y tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que parecía ser un sueño.

Me envolví en la sabana y camine hasta mi tocador, observe mi cabello desarreglado, mis ojos brillantes, y mis labios más rosas que de costumbre, como si hubiera estado besando a alguien por mucho tiempo, deje mi mirada vagar por mi rostro dándome cuenta de pequeños detalles que me hacían lucir de cierta manera más despierta de lo que debería estar al ser aun temprano, hasta que mi mirada llego a mi barbilla y a mi cuello, hasta que mi mirada dio con un par de marcas en mi cuello, un par de perforaciones muy singulares…

Deje caer la sabana y lleve mis manos a mi boca cuando miles de recuerdos acudieron a mi mente, cuando sus palabras antes de irse llegaron a mi… "volveré pronto, _Sakura_"

-_Vampiro_- susurre con mis manos aun sobre mi boca, acallando mis sollozos…

* * *

><p><em>estooo... ¿hola? *sonido de grillos*<em>

_Ains! ya se que me tarde demasiado en publicarles algo nuevo, pero es que he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, entre que no logre entrar a la facultad, me conseguí trabajo, mi novio se volvió un asco, lo termine y me conseguí uno nuevo... (todo desde la ultima vez que publique algo) no había tenido tiempo, hasta hoy, hasta esta noche magica en la que unas fotos del nuevo single de GACKT y su mirada azul, y toda bella me inspiraron, asi que les doy unas pequeñas aclaraciones._

_Originalmente los ojos de nuestro "vampiro" eran azules, pero me pareció con muy poco sentido unos ojos azules con brillo rojo... (a pesar de que los imagine inicialmente así) y su cabello era originalmente negro, ya dando a notar que el personaje no era Syaoran realmente._

_Pero decidí adaptarlo, cambiando un par de palabras para lograr que esto lograra entrar a este fandom._

_Chics les agradezco de corazón el tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, enserio es importante para mi._

_ohh! y la banda sonora de este fic, o al menos del inicio es: "Ghosts of the attic" de "Her bright skies" _

_de ahí ya variaron mucho~_

_Los quiero!_

_Cereziitha._


End file.
